


Baby, I Can't Wait to Know

by amooniesong



Series: Eurovision but it's Minecraft Youtubers [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eurovision Song Contest, Concerts, Musicians, One Shot, Söngvakeppnin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: If you asked Technoblade why he was standing in the wings of a stage, watching the lights dim on the act before them as the audience applauded and stagehands usher him and his bandmates on during the brief interlude of darkness, he wouldn't be able to tell you. It was a surreal experience, the entire thing seemed like a dream.----------------------Technoblade, Phil, and Scott perform at Söngvakeppnin, competing to secure a chance to represent Iceland at the Eurovision Song Contest.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname, Phil Watson & Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname
Series: Eurovision but it's Minecraft Youtubers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Baby, I Can't Wait to Know

If you asked Technoblade  _ why  _ he was standing in the wings of a stage, watching the lights dim on the act before them as the audience applauded and stagehands usher him and his bandmates on during the brief interlude of darkness, he wouldn't be able to tell you. It was a surreal experience, the entire thing seemed like a dream. Six months ago they’d laughed about the idea of submitting a song for Eurovision, five and a half months ago they’d written the song, and four and a half months ago they’d sent a recording to the  Ríkisútvarpið - or the RÚV - and two months ago they’d been asked to compete in Söngvakeppnin. Two weeks ago they’d competed in the second broadcast semi-finals, and with over fifteen thousand votes during the televote they were through to the finals as the favourites to win. 

Without Phil and Scott by his side, he’d never have gotten to this point. It wasn’t as though he didn’t  _ enjoy  _ the experience, he just didn’t take himself as the sort of person to go to Eurovision. Eurovision was bright, it was busy, it was full of parties and socialisation, it was loud and fast and exciting: in summary, it was everything that Technoblade wasn’t. 

He took his place in the centre of the stage. To his left and behind him stood Phil and one of their singers, and to the right was Scott and two of the dancers that would join them in heading to Eurovision ( _ if  _ they qualified, he reminded himself, it wasn’t a done deal yet). While it was still dark he couldn’t see the audience - though he could most certainly hear them cheering- and before long the backing track of the song faded in and began to play. 

No backing out now. He took in a breath and raised the microphone to his lips, his head hanging down and eyes cast to the ground.

_ “Baby I can’t wait to know… Believe me I’ll always be there so...” _

The lights came up as he sang and raised his head again, following his choreography as had been rehearsed to take away the nerves of facing an audience as large as that of Söngvakeppnin. It wasn’t just the audience sitting in front of him, he reminded himself, but tens of thousands of people watching at home,  _ judging his every move _ . 

The keyboard and synth kicked in, and the lights on Scott and the dances with their prop instruments rose. They’d been designed to look like futuristic saxophones with something else combined - Scott’s with six fake strings that he pretended to pluck. He was a natural, someone that enjoyed being on stage and the limelight that came with it, and he was already  _ clearly  _ having a lot of fun. The audience picked up on it, cheering wildly for the simple rhythm and beginning to clap along. Phil and their backup singer began to hum along, being illuminated on the stage, and Technoblade began to relax then. Everything was going well, he didn’t need to worry about any sort of technical issue, so he smiled and popped the microphone back into its stand before it was time for him to sing again.

_ “Though I know I love you, I find it hard to see how you feel about me. ‘Cause I don’t understand you, for you are yet to learn how to speak.” _

He saw a camera coming towards him, so he offered it a wink and a smile. That was, after all, the key to getting the televotes - interacting with the audience watching at home as much as the audience before him. 

_ “When we first met, I will never forget, ‘cause even though I didn’t know you yet. We were bound together, then and forever, and I will never let you go.” _

He shoved his hands into his pockets - the lining of the cyan coloured tracksuit comforting. It was certainly an interesting costume choice, far more plain than he’d anticipated, but it seemed to suit the song: simultaneously futuristic and pulling from disco in the 70s. Each of their jumpers (that matched their sweatpants perfectly) had a pixelated image on, and Technoblade had chosen a pig with a crown. If he was going into this, he was going into it confident that he would win.

As the chorus kicked in his hands were removed from his pockets and instead of standing completely still he began to dance. It wasn’t complicated - the entire point was to make it accessible, catchy, and something that would go viral - but that would help them win. His hips moved from side to side on the beat, his wrists flicking with them.

_ “Baby, I can’t wait to know, what do you think about things?” _

That was when the two microphones before him came in useful, and he moved sideways between the two as he clicked his fingers.

_ “Believe me, I will always be there so you can tell me anything and I’ll listen.” _

As the track burst back into music the cameras focused on Scott and the dancers, all having an awful lot of fun as they pretended to play the saxophone as passionately as anyone could have managed. Having a live audience and feeding on their energy created a fantastic feedback loop that made the song get better and better as it continued, and with Technoblade now stood next to Phil with his back to the audience - the two of them and their singer dancing - even  _ he  _ felt a laugh bubbling from his lips. It was terrifying, it was exhilarating, and everything Technoblade  _ wasn’t  _ suddenly felt like everything he should be.

He returned to the microphone with a wide grin on his face, hair falling over his shoulders a little less neatly than it had before as he began to sing once more.

_ “When we are together there isn’t anywhere that I would rather be. Three birds of a feather, I just hope you enjoy our company.” _

The lights dimmed a little, the instruments quietened, and a wind machine blew Technoblade’s hair behind him as he sang through the lull. His friends and bandmates closed in on him, grouping up in the middle of the stage before the chorus returned and light swamped the stage once more.

_ “Baby, I can’t wait to know, what do you think about things? Believe me, I will always be there so you can tell me anything and I’ll listen.” _

This section was more focused on the cameras dotted around the studio and he found them easily, even with the lights shining bright than they had done in the rehearsals, spiking the lens to make those watching feel as if he was looking at them.

_ “I might even know what to say, but either way at least I’ll be there.” _

With the final chorus, the crowd cheered louder, the lights got brighter and flashed a little quicker, and explosions of confetti either side of the group filled the stage. Some rained down over the audience, and their quirky little song with a simple dance and simple clothes had truly burrowed its way into people's minds. Even if they  _ didn’t  _ win, Iceland would be humming along for weeks. The group gave it their all, smiling, dancing, miming their instruments and having the time of their lives as they performed the final line and the song drew to a close.

_ “Baby, I can’t wait to know, what do you think about things? Believe me, I will always be there so you can tell me anything and I’ll listen.” _

As the crowd cheered even louder than they had done throughout the song (and, Technoblade noted, louder than they had the previous act) the six held their finishing positions and caught their breath until the lights went down. They were quickly escorted off stage and returned to their dressing room, waiting to hear the results. Two more acts still had to perform, then the votes from viewers and jurors would be cast to see if they would make it into the Superfinal later that evening.

“You did  _ amazing _ Techno.” Phil said, a wide grin on his face and a hand on his shoulder as they awaited the news nervously. “Seriously, I’ve never seen you have that much fun on stage.”

“I’ve never seen Scott jump so high.” Technoblade replied, casting a glance to the Scot that was perched on one of the boudoirs, scrolling through his phone. 

“What can I say, it was a springy stage.” Scott joked. “They’re tweeting about us a  _ lot _ , I think we’re in with a chance.”

“We’re here to win.” Technoblade shrugged. “I don’t see why we wouldn’t.”

“Humble as always, Techno.” Phil laughed. “If we get through we’ve got to perform again tonight, then at the semi finals in Stockholm, and  _ then  _ at the grand final. And if we win that, perform it again.”

“I am acquainted with the process of Eurovision. We’re going to win, believe me.”

They received 24,289 votes from the jurors, and 36,035 votes from the public - giving them a grand total of 60,324 votes for the finals. Second place had a total of 37,715. Even before performing for the second time that night it was clear who the winners were going to be.

So, with 118,643 total votes from their two performances that night, their fate was sealed. 

And in less than three months time, they would be performing in Stockholm as semi finalists representing Iceland at the Eurovision Song Contest.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't heard this song then i think you live under a rock, but this is ["think about things"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HU7ocv3S2o) by daði og gagnamagnið and SHOULD have performed at the 2020 eurovision song contest... we know how that went down... 
> 
> still working on the mcc au primarily at the moment but i've been listening to eurovision songs (again) & couldn't help but write this next introductory drabble to the series. there's still a number of contestants to be introduced this way so please do bookmark the series to get updates! & as always, feel free to kudos & comment - i always appreciate it <3
> 
> thank you for reading - if you'd like a little more of me you can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonieiswriting)


End file.
